Conventionally, surgery in which a treatment is performed while switching between a panoramic view observation of a situation of an observation target and a magnified observation of a part of the observation target is known.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-136066, an ultrasonic observation system including an ultrasonic probe for grasping a three-dimensional situation of an observation target and a holder thereof is disclosed.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-161638, a surgical microscope capable of observing other image information during an observation using the surgical microscope is disclosed.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-32442, an endoscope system including a treatment scope for acquiring a narrow-angle image of a treatment site and an observation endoscope for acquiring a wide-angle image of the treatment site is disclosed.